Der Wandel in Musik und Wort
by Zwid der Ent
Summary: Ein neues Leseerlebnis! Das Gedicht erzählt inhaltlich die Begebenheiten von "Der Wandel", ist aber auf ein Musikstück vom Herrn der Ringe geschrieben. Man sollte unbedingt mal reinschauen!
1. 1

Natürlich mache ich mit diesem Gedicht kein Geld und alle vorkommenden Personen gehören natürlich zu Tolkien!!!  
  
Über ein kurzes Review würde ich mich sehr freuen (über lange noch mehr)! Gerade auch, weil es ein gewagtes Projekt ist!  
  
PROLOG  
  
Geschrieben wird viel, ob Geschichte, Erzählung, Musik oder andere Richtungen der Kunst. Doch die Wirkung soll stets die gleiche sein: Sie soll dem Leser ein Gefühl vermitteln. Eine Aussage enthalten. Filme könnten meist nicht ihre Einzigartigkeit beibehalten, wenn sie auf ihre Musik verzichten müssten. So ist es auch im Herrn der Ringe. Hier lässt der Klang der Noten das Heer empirisch gar tapfer erscheinen, da zeigt es die Bösartigkeit Saurons. "Into The West" hat mich zum weinen gebracht (was nicht allzu leicht passiert) und Musik hilft einem jeden in jeder Lebenslage.  
  
Das geschriebene Wort kann Massenhysterien auslösen, Musik vermag dies auch zu tun. Denn warum sonst lesen Menschen über Jahrzehnte ein und das selbe (großartige Buch) des Herrn der Ringe und warum versammeln sich 60.000 Japaner im Fußballstadion um Beethovens 9. zu singen, obwohl sie derer angewandten Sprache nicht mächtig sind? Der Grund ist simpel: Weil diese Art der Kunst Emotionen in uns freisetzt.  
  
Jeder Autor versucht Emotionen im Leser freizusetzen. Gelingt es ihm, ist sein Werk gelungen. Auch ich versuche dies natürlich und wenn es mir gelingt bin ich zufrieden. Bisher versuchte ich dies immer durch Sprache zu erreichen. Das möchte ich auch diesmal tun, doch ich möchte versuchen dieses noch zu verstärken. Denn mein Wort ist nicht das Perfekte, (für mehrere Überarbeitungen fehlt mir auch die Zeit) doch man kann es versuchen zu perfektionieren (jeder Versuch meinerseits ist allerdings Sinnlos), dies möchte ich jetzt tun. Ich schreibe diese Geschichte im Hintergrund von Musik. Ich habe mir ein ganz bestimmtes Stück aus dem Herrn der Ringe ausgesucht, nämlich "The Riders Of Rohan" aus dem Soundtrack von "The Two Towers" um darauf passend eine Geschichte zu schreiben. Meine Hoffnung ist, dass der Leser es in etwa schafft, deckungsgleich zur Musik das folgende Stück zu lesen. (ein neues Theme in der Musik ist übrigens ein neuer Absatz in meinem Text, als Orientierungshilfe) Nun habe ich schon wieder viel zu viel gesagt, doch eine Anmerkung möchte ich noch machen. Sicherlich werden einige sagen, diese Idee ist verrückt. Denen sei gesagt, dass ich selbst noch nie so etwas getan habe, doch man sollte es ausprobieren. Schließlich sucht der Leser seine Erfüllung im Lesen im eintauchen in die Geschichte, in der Auslösung von Emotionen oder in der Interpretation. Musik kann diesen Wunsch nur verstärken und ihn besser erfüllen als das einzelne Wort.  
  
Das nun zu benutzende Lied ist: (vom Album zu "The Two Towers") "The Riders of Rohan" 


	2. 2

DER WANDEL  
  
Jahre waren vergangen,  
des Ringkriegs Folgen längst vergangen.  
Doch es sammelte sich erneut ein Heer,  
zur Gegenwehr,  
von Streben und Macht durch Weib und Mann  
auferlegt durch einen Bann.  
Böser Zauber verleibte ihre Seelen ein.  
Aragorn hatte sie zusammen gebracht,  
Hobbit, Ent und freier Mensch wurden angefacht,  
um in den Kampfe zu ziehen,  
aufdass alle bösen Banne von ihresgleichen fliehen,  
da stand ein großes Heer von tausend Mann,  
König Elessar trieb sie an.  
Voran ging es im schnellen Gang  
Einzig Elessar war bang,  
wegen Baumbarts Wort,  
ritt er denn zum eignen Mord?  
Doch zu Spät für Umkehr war es nun  
Aragorn ward Wahllos, musste es tun.  
Er durfte sie bloß nicht zeigen, die Schwäche,  
weil er so den Willen seiner Mannen bräche.  
Viele Wegestunden wurden hinter sich gebracht,  
doch schnell dehnte sich aus die Macht.  
Des Wegs stellten sich ihnen Orks entgegen,  
es ward kein Verlust sie zu erlegen.  
Doch wie wäre es mit eigenem Mann?  
Schon als Elessar sich dessen Entsann,  
sah er an die Hundert vor sich stehen,  
das Gute wollten sie nicht sehen,  
so kam es denn zur Schlacht.  
Aus Tag ward Nacht.  
Tod über sie gebracht.  
Sterbend lagen sie darnieder,  
und hörten des Schlächters Lieder.  
Der Gegner sang für sie in schwerer Stunde,  
einzig gute Töne aus ihrem Munde,  
denn Gegner ward der König dem sie Treue geschworen,  
doch seinen Pfad verloren,  
und sich unterstellt,  
einer bösen Macht die fällt.  
Die sie belegte mit gar schrecklich Bann,  
so waren sie gesteuert von nur einem Mann.  
Ein Zauberer in blauem Gewand.  
Einzig sein Wort hatte sie gebannt.  
Und ließ sie streben nach Ruhm und Macht,  
doch nur übel hatte es gebracht.  
Nach Reichtum verlangte es sie,  
doch bekamen sie es nie.  
Blind strebten sie weiter und weiter,  
der blaue Mann ward heiter,  
so hatte er sein Werk fast vollbracht,  
ihm alleine gehörte alle Macht.  
So saß er da auf seinem Throne,  
erfreut am Hohne,...  
und merkte, gelenkt von Eitel, nicht,  
wie Estel die Herzen der Männer bricht  
Immer mehr konnte er befrei´n,  
von Qual und Pein.  
Denn nach Macht zu streben,  
erschwerte ihr tapfres Leben,  
An einem Wald befreite er zweihundert Mannen,  
von ihren schrecklichen Bannen,  
und führte sie zurück ins Leben,  
einzig durch sein kluges Wort,  
gehört von der richt´gen Hort,  
denn alle waren einst die Männer seiner Wache,  
und lebten unter seinem Dache.  
So hatten sie zurück ihr Leben,  
sie sollten keine Nacht mehr die Äxte heben,  
um zu fällen Baum für Baum,  
für ihren leichtsinn´gen Traum,  
von Ruhm und Gold.  
Denn dies war zu geringer Sold,  
für ein genommenes Leben.  
So wollten sie sich erheben,  
gegen den blauen Mann  
und seinen garst´gen Bann!  
Sie fielen auf die Knie nieder,  
lobpreisten den König mit schönen Liedern,  
wiederholten den Schwur der Treue,  
auf´s neue.  
Zweitausend standen auf dem weiten Feld,  
und verschworen sich Aragorn, ihrem Held.  
So schöpfte der König neuen Mut:  
"Soll es fließen, das Blut,  
unserer Feinde und das des Blauen,  
niemand soll mehr erfahren sein schrecklich´ Grauen!  
Denn was er euch angetan,  
war nur ein Teil seines Todesplan!  
Unterjochen wollte er ganz Mittelerde,  
doch nicht mit Gewalt von Schild und Schwerte!  
Hinterlistig flößte er euch schreckliche Worte ein!  
Euer Verderben sollten sie sein!  
Doch das sind sie nun nicht mehr,  
ihr setzt euch nun zur Wehr!  
So reitet mit mir von dannen,  
befreit eure Brüder von den Bannen.  
Denn sie sind in größter Not,  
lieber wäre ihnen der Tot!  
Als so zu leben wie auch ihr es tatet,  
macht keinen Fehler und wartet,  
sondern befreit sie durch ihren Tot,  
auch wir versinken in tiefster Not!"  
So sagte es Elessar,  
was nun geschah,  
war großer Jubel und Kampfesrufe,  
schon donnerten der Pferde Hufe,  
Nur wenig Meilen später,  
standen sie auf dem Schlachtfeld, vor dem Täter.  
Da stand er, der Zauberer in Blau,  
und sprach mit seiner gift´gen Stimme rau:  
"Aragorn, befiehltst du deinen Leuten,  
uns zu töten und zu häuten?  
Ein schwacher König bist du,  
verliere nun und gib endlich ruh!"  
"Die Niederlage wird Euer sein!"  
Antwortete er mit zittrigem Gebein.  
Plötzlich ritt Gandalf der Weiße heran,  
Bevor sich der Blaue dessen entsann,  
nahm Gandalf das Wort:  
"Was du dort tatest überschreitet Mord!  
Den Willen der Freien,  
sollte niemand entzweien!  
Du strebtest nur nach Macht,  
und hast so viele Feuer entfacht!  
Ich werde dir Einhalt gebieten,  
dir und deinen seltsamen Rieten!"  
Ein Licht tat sich auf vom Stabe des Grauen,  
Er rief: "Höret nun auf, dem zu trauen,  
der euch so tief fallen ließ,  
er kerkerte euch ein ins tiefste Verließ!"  
Aragorn sah es, die Männer guckten,  
gen Himmel, wo die Lichter wilde zuckten,  
er sah es in ihren Augen,  
das Licht begann all böses ihnen auszusaugen.  
Der Blaue ahnte was dort geschah,  
gar schrecklich Tat die er nun sah.  
Panik machte sich breit in seinem Herzen,  
nun spürte er schreckliche Schmerzen.  
Das Licht hatte es denn vollbracht,  
jeder Mann hatte sich in eig´ner Macht.  
Doch der Blaue brach zusammen auf dem Felde,  
verflossen der Traum vom vielen Gelde.  
Das Licht gab seinen Schmerz nun wieder zurück,  
Stück für Stück,  
an den Peiniger all dieser Mannen,  
selbst wurde er belegt, mit eignen Bannen.  
Der Wandel ward vollbracht,  
so wurde der Blaue quälend dahingerafft. 


End file.
